


"It's perfect"

by awildlibby



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge 2015 [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildlibby/pseuds/awildlibby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day five of the Christmas OTP Challenge created by ambiguouslygaydads over on tumblr.</p><p>Day 5 - Buying the christmas tree.</p><p>Emma, Regina, and Henry go out and buy a christmas tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It's perfect"

Emma had the Swan-Mills' family trailing up and down the isles and isles of trees, claiming each one was "not quite right." 

After around an hour, she stopped. "You okay dear?" Regina asked. Emma didn't respond, just continued to stare at the tree in front of her. It wasn't particularly anything special. Identical to the rest, really. It was about 6" tall and full of vibrant green needles. 

"It's perfect." Emma whispered. She picked up the price tag, but Regina watted it out of her hand. 

"This one?" She asked. Emma just nodded. Regina smiled and pressed the button on the buzzer she had been given at the gate. "This one please, sir."

Once they got it back to the mansion, Henry and Regina cleared the presents from the corner whilst Emma helped the delivery man to chain it to the wall. Once he'd gone, Emma ran up to Regina and hugged her around the middle. Regina just laughed. 

"We have to leave it to settle first dear." She felt Emma's pout on her shoulder. "But-" She added. "We can eat some christmassy chocolates if you want."

Henry dropped his ipad on the couch and ran into the kitchen, closely followed by Emma.

"It's like having two kids I swear to God" Regina laughed to herself.


End file.
